


The Truth real

by Wentworthab



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Love, Phone Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wentworthab/pseuds/Wentworthab
Summary: Bea only got attacked the first time. The story goes through kaz, Allie, and Bea's relationship. Mainly fluff, comedy and love. Also maybe some sex but also maybe not. A lot of talk of sex though. Comments are welcome. I posted this on fanfiction.net also so some of you may have read it.





	1. Chapter 1

The Truth

Kaz couldn't believe it. She took care of Allie for so long. She honestly believed that Allie was just wrong by what she did to Kaz. She actually kind of missed Allie a lot. She cared for her so much. But Kaz didn't believe that Allie really loved Bea. When she met Allie, Allie worked as a prostitute and hated sex with men. But if a cute woman came along Allie would do anything to get in her pants. She figured it was the same way with Bea. After Ferguson tried to drown Bea Kaz figured Allie cared for Bea but didn't think that she loved her. Allie had just gotton clean and seemed to be doing better. Kaz was happy about that but still just seemed to be mad at Allie and she couldn't really think of a good reason why. Since Kaz became top dog everything seemed to be calm in the prison, calmer than ever before. She was on the way to talk to Tina and make sure that they kept the drugs out of the prison, not because she liked Bea's rules but because she didn't want Allie to be able to get a hold of the drugs. She secretely hoped to see Allie because Allie worked in the kitchen also. She heard talking coming from the storage room and the coriosity got the better of her.

Bea and Allie had been in the storage closet for what felt like hours. They just sat there talking and doing some other things also. They were both laying on the floor with Allie's head laying on Bea's chest. Sitting there listening to Bea's heartbeat, Allie was the happiest that she had ever been. "I love you Bea" Allie said warmly almost asleep. "Beautiful, I love you too" Bea responded for the first time ever. Bea still felt bad about what she had done to Allie in their time together. She hated that she didn't believe Allie. She would spend the rest of her life trying to make that up to Allie. "How long have you known?" Bea asked after a minute or two. "This will sound weird" Allie said looking up in Bea's eyes. "Tell me" Bea responded. "All my liife I have had to be by myself. I had no one to help me before Kaz-"

Kaz opened the door slowly not looking down but just cracking it open. "to help me before Kaz" she heard Allie say. She was immediently going to turn around and leave but had to stay for just a minute to hear what Allie was going to say next. "Kaz took me in and loved me, helped me. I was always alone, wanted to help people but also needed someone to help me first so that I could do that. When I caught you hurting yourself I actually got to help you. I never got to do that. I realized that I loved you when you looked up in my eyes with love and made know that you appreciated what I was doing." Bea leaned in and kissed Allie on the forehead. "I am so sorry for everything that you went through. You are the best thing that has ever heppened to me. You and Debbie. I love you so much beautiful. Please talk to Kaz though" Bea said. Kaz stood outside the door with it cracked so that she could hear them but she couldn't see them. Those words that Bea just said totally suprised her. "What? No! If she loved me she wouldn't have left me on my own. I know that she will never like that I love you, but she doesn't have to hate me for it" Kaz heard Allie reply and her heart sank. "She may not like me, but we both know that she loves you" Bea said trying to sound calm and sweet because she could tell that Allie was getting mad. Kaz stood out the door listening closely. She knew that she shouldn't be doing that but she had to listen. "Please baby, talk to her". "Okay I will. But you owe me" Allie whispered in Bea's ear. Kaz was so caught up in head with sad, anger, and she was just plain suprised that Bea was taking her side after everthing that Kaz had done to her. While she was so caught up in her head she didn't even realize what Allie and Bea were about to do. "And what is it that you want?" she heard Bea say. Kaz heard Allie's voice drop to an almost whisper. "I think you know what I want baby." "Have I mentioned that I love you Bea?" Allie asked. "Yes, but I will hear it again and again because, I love you too, so so much babe" Bea said as she rolled Allie onto her back. Kaz immediently shut the door because she knew what would happen next. Kaz walked back to her unit, totally abandoning her original plan of talking to Tina. She loved Allie and cared for her and now she knew how much Allie really loved Bea. She hoped that Allie would really come and talk to her.

Notes: Sorry it took so long to post. Comments are welcome. I accidently deleted the first chapter and had to rewrite it as close as I could.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is chapter 2.

"Hey blondie where you been?" Allie heard Boomer say the second she walked into the unit. The girls were sitting at the table playing cards like they usually do. Allie realized that she had to come up with an excuse. "Oh, just, you know...working" Allie said trying to sound convincing and failing in such an embarrasing way. Boomer was about to mess with her until she got the look from Liz that meant today was not the day. The night before Bea had told Allie again for the fourth time to go talk to Kaz. It took a while and Bea tried to be nice about it but she wouldn't let Allie think that the excuses were working. Allie knew Bea was not stupid but still just tried to put off the talk as long as possible. Allie didn't know why but she just didn't want to have to talk to Kaz. She didn't know how the older woman would react.  
Allie hadn't talked to her in days and now Kaz started to get worried. She didn't want to bring it up because she didn't want Allie to know that she heard her. It still was kind of funny that Kaz knew what they had done the other day in the storage closet. Now everytime she even enters the kitchen she starts to throw up a little in her mouth.  
Allie promised to talk to Kaz that night but for now she actually had a visitor. She had no idea who it was but Bea had told her to add this Franky Doyle to her visitor list. The only thing that Bea told her was to be careful and not to talk about Bea to much. She was led to the visitor room and then just left standing by the door. Mr. Jackson came and opened the door for her and smiled a smile that said "have fun with this one". When she walked in she looked around the room scanning to see whoever this visitor could possibly be.  
Franky arrived right on time, even a few minutes early. Franky just had to see who Red's girl was. She sat down for only about two seconds before she couldn't contain her excitement anymore and jumped up just standing by the chair instead of sitting in it. She almost jumped out of her chest whenever the door opened. She saw a pretty light blonde girl with bright blue eyes. "Red sure knows how to pick them" she thought to herself. "Hey blondie, you Red's girl?"  
Allie heard those words before she even saw who had just said them. "What?" she said smiling trying to act polite in case this wasn't her visitor. "I'm your visitor. What you're not happy to see me?" Franky asked with her signature smirk on her face. "I don't know you" Allie said still just confused. "Red told me all about you, here have a seat. I want to get to know what Red's tastes are. I should have know, she's into blondes. No wonder I never had any luck" Franky said. "Wait, are you THE FRANKY? Former top dog?" Allie asked suddenly realising who this was. "Yep, Red told you all about me, huh? Only the good things are true cutie" Franky responded. "Franky, you know that Bea would kill you if she was here right now, right?" Allie shot back with her signature smirk. "Alright, alright, I'll stop. Come on I want to see if you are good enough for Red" Franky said sitting down and motioning for Allie to sit down too. Allie sat down still trying to figure out what to say or do. She heard stories about how much Bea and Franky hated each other in the beginning but before Franky got out of prison they became friends. Allie didn't know what to say so she just spoke from the heart. "I love Bea with all my heart. And I assume that Red means Bea right?" Allie asked. Franky nodded and wanted to hear Allie go on. "I would never heart her, ever. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. She is fantastic and I don't think that I could ever live without her" Allie finished. "Well Allie thanks for telling me that. I know that she loves you, just never ever hurt her and you are cool with me kiddo" Franky said. "Now I didn't come her to ask a ton of questions because that smile that you put on her face is enough proof that you are good for her. Now I am just here to have some fun. Tell me the story, the whole one not the short one!" Franky said smiling like a kid on her birthday. "Well then this will be fun. The moment that I saw her I had the biggest crush on her. She was big, bad and tough and the hottest thing that I had ever seen. She was showering and I had to get a look at that body. I guess she took the staring at her the wrong way because she got mad and pushed me up against the wall in the shower. I asked her if she was wet and tried to, well you can probably guess. She hated me and then decided that she could use me i guess. During that time I played along but eventually won her over and fell in love with her. I love Kaz like a mum though and she wasn't happy. I am actually still trying to make things right with her. I love Bea more than anything. But I love her in a way that I want to spend the rest of my life with her and marry her. I love Kaz as a mum who I want to please but move on from" Allie said sitting back in the chair. "Wow kid, you got balls. Doing that to Bea, damn. As for Kaz, talk to her and I'm sure that things can get better" Franky said. "That's what Bea said, I am talking to her tonight" Allie said. 'That's great then. I'm sure that it will all be okay. Alright, is she a top or bottom?" Franky said smiling wide hoping that Allie will spill the goods since Bea just blew her off. "Both, but it depends. She likes to push me up against the wall and I like to push her onto the bed so it just changes everytime I guess" Allie said leaving Franky speachless. "Wow, at least you give me details. Bea gave me nothing." "Don't tell her please. I accidently gave her a hickey and was in the dog house for a month. She took sex away from me for two freaking weeks. Worst two weeks of my life" Allie said trying not to laugh. "Wow that is just cruel. Damn!" Franky said. "Okay, is she any good in the sack?" Franky said hoping to get just as much detail as she did in the first one. "If she got any better I don't think that I would be able to walk. Don't know if it is just because she is the first person that I ever loved but she is fantastic" Allie said starting to get worked up just thinking about it. "She a talker and screamer or is that you?" Franky said. "Me definitely. She talks dirty sometimes but not often" Allie responded so fast that Franky didn't even think that Allie had time to think about it. "BDSM?" Franky asked. "Nope. Sometimes small restraint but not much" Allie said. Franky just stood there speachless. "Listen Franky, I may be in the dog house for a year but I am going to tell you. I am proud of my girl" Allie said smirking at Franky. "Wow. Are you gay or just fell in love with her? Oh and how long how you known if you were gay or no?" Franky asked. "Gay. Known since I was twelve years old when I had a crush on my best friend that was female" Allie responded. Just then Franky looked at the clock. "Well it was nice meeting you cutie. Take care of Red. I wish that I could spend more time with you but we can do this again. Next time with Red if we can do that I don't even know. I promise, your secret is safe with me. Take care of my girl!" Franky said stranding up. "Nice meeting you too Franky. Next time though we are talking about you, not me" Allie said. "Deal girl. Now come her" Franky said hugging Allie tight. When they pulled back Mr. Jackson was standing at the door. "Ready Novak?" he asked. "Yep she said before waving at Franky and walking away.


End file.
